1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus using bending of the flexible display apparatus as a user interface (UI), and a method of operating the flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat display apparatuses are classified into an emissive type and a passive type. Examples of an emissive display apparatus include an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat cathode ray tube (FCRT), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) panel, and a light-emitting diode (LED) panel, and an example of a passive display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
Here, the OLED device has wide view angles, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds. Thus, the OLED device is widely used as a display device for a mobile device, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smartphone, an ultra-slim laptop, or a tablet, or is widely applied to an electronic/electric product, such as an ultra-thin television.
Recently, flexible display apparatuses that are easily carried and applicable to an apparatus having any one of various shapes have been studied and developed as next-generation display apparatuses. Here, a flexible display apparatus based on OLED technology is considered to be the strongest display apparatus.